


Barbados

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [9]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, Gender Role-Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely honeymoon of debauchery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbados

Since it was a night flight, we fell asleep on the plane. My head was rested on her shoulder, and hers was on top of mine, and we remained that way until we were woken up for breakfast the next morning. It wasn't exactly where I wanted to wake up on our first day of being married, but when we kissed, it didn't matter where we were.

“Good morning, wife.” I greeted happily.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“As well as possible on an airplane.” I tilted my head to either side in an attempt to get rid of the crick in my neck.

“Tomorrow morning will be better, I promise.”

“We didn't even have a proper wedding night.” I whispered in her ear, making her giggle sinfully.

“Tonight. We can do it on the beach.”

“And get sand in unmentionable places? No thanks. We'll do it in the ocean.”

“Then in the shower, on the bed, the sofa, and anywhere else we see fit.”

“You'll wear me out, Alex! I may be young, but I don't have that much energy.”

“To be honest, I don't think I do either. But we can try.”

“Though, we better make the most of it because I'm due for shark week soon.”

“If only you were pregnant.” She smirked.

“Then we couldn't be rough. You know how much I love that.”

“Say it a little louder. I don't think the other passengers heard you.” She joked about the fact that we were the only ones in first class.

“You're so beautiful.” I sighed dreamily.

“You're half asleep. I must look dreadful.”

“You're always beautiful to me. Even that episode of ER where you had the flu and was crying.”

“Oh, god! I looked horrible. Don't lie to me, madam.”

“I'm not. You broke my heart with how gorgeous you were. You always do.”

“And you make me sick with how sweet you are sometimes.” She smiled. “You always say the kindest things to me.”

“Because I've built them up from three years of pining for you. To be honest, when we met, I was afraid you'd think I was some silly little girl with her first crush who didn't know what she wanted.”

“Thank you for proving me wrong.” Alex replied with a devious grin.

“So, you did think that?”

“For a bit, yeah. I'm sorry, but what can you expect with such a huge age difference?”

“True.”

She paused to study my face. “I hope you're not angry at me for thinking that.”

“No, I understand. You still chose me, and now we're married.” I beamed, leaning forward to kiss her.

“We should be landing soon. Then we can go to our secluded beach, with a cabin, and I can give you a proper good morning shag.”

“I just want to sleep in a bed.” 

“First class seats aren't comfortable enough for you?” She teased.

“At least they were free because they recognized you. It must be nice being famous in that respect, to get free things.”

“Sometimes, yes.”

About fifteen minutes after we finished our breakfast, the captain announced we were landing, and I suddenly felt giddy. I held Alex's hand as I was always nervous during a plane take-off and landing, but also because I could. My fingers brushed along the ring around her finger, the one that signified that we were married, and I smiled to myself.

Once we were safely on the ground, we got our bags, then found a taxi that would take us to our remote cabin on the beach. It was about an hour away, but before we left, we stocked up on food and essentials for the week. It was decided that I would do most of the cooking (Alex was more of a baker), just like at home.

“But this is meant to be a vacation. To get away from the normality of home life. So, in that sense, you should do the cooking.” I protested on the journey to the beach.

“An acceptable argument... but no. I'll help you, though.”

“You always just help.”

“I didn't on your birthday.”

“That was a special occasion. Do you really hate cooking that much?”

“No, but why bother now that I have someone to do it for me?” She smirked, giving me a wink. “You're my legally-binding slave now, sweetheart”

“And I wouldn't have it any other way.”

We leaned in for a kiss at the same time the vehicle went over an unexpected bump, and our heads knocked together. I kissed the spot where her hand was rubbing, giving apologies as I took the opportunity to kiss the rest of her face, ending with her lips. I had no idea what the driver thought of us, but at that point, I didn't care. Alex was the only thing that mattered in my world now, and nothing would ever change that.

Upon arriving at our destination, I was suddenly surprised by the beauty of it, not even caring about my bags (or my wife, for that matter). I took in the fresh sea air, the white sand beach, and the small cabin that would house us for the week. There was a lovely shade over the house from many trees, with a hammock outside that we could relax in (and possibly more).

“Oh my god, it's amazing!” I squealed excitedly.

“Help me with the suitcases, Mrs. Kingston.” Alex called, and I was snapped back to the moment.

“Right away, Mrs. Kingston.” I replied as I rushed to the trunk of the car.

I ended up carrying both our luggage into the cabin, but I didn't mind when I saw the state of it. It was an open-floor plan with a living room, dining room, kitchen, and to the back was a bedroom. Everything was painted white, with a few splashes of color from local flowers and paintings on the walls. On the side wall in the living room, there was a sliding glass door that had a perfect view of the ocean, which I ran to first after putting the bags in the bedroom.

“I never want to leave.” I said when Alex came to stand behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“It is an amazing view.” She agreed.

“It's almost as beautiful as you are.” I whispered, turning my head to press a kiss to her cheek. “There are things I want to do to you in that hammock.”

“We'll see how good you are during the day.”

“I know you want to as well. We can light a fire, listen to some music, maybe dance a little once I get drunk enough... then I'll undress you and make love to you, just the way you like it.”

“Nice and slow?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll look forward to it. Now, how about we have a proper breakfast.”

“What am I cooking?”

“Whatever you want. I'm off for a shower.”

“You smell fine.”

“I feel gross, though.” She kissed my cheek. “I won't be long.”

While she headed to the bathroom, I went to the kitchen to look for something to make. I decided on fried eggs, sausage, and waffles. We picked up fresh strawberries at the market in town, and I was excited to use them. True to her word, Alex was fast, only taking about ten minutes before she entered the room, head and body wrapped in a separate towel.

“That smells great.” She purred.

“I brewed a pot of coffee too.”

“You're the best.”

“Is there anything special you want to do today?”

“Perhaps walk around, go for a swim... I don't really mind what we do.”

“If you don't mind, I'd like to take a bit of a nap after lunch.”

“An actual, serious nap, or a 'nap'?”

“Depends on what you want. I'm fine with both.” I smirked. “While we're on the subject, did you bring anything special?”

“Possibly. I also brought that lingerie I got at the mall a long time ago.”

“Good. I've been imagining how you look in it, and my brain probably hasn't done the actual vision justice.”

“What did you bring to wear for me?”

“You'll have to wait and find out. Besides, isn't it better not having anything to wear?”

“Yeah, but it's nice to dress sexy sometimes, to help get in the mood. Not that you need any help.” She giggled.

“Not when I have such a gorgeous wife. Though, if you ever feel like I'm taking advantage of you, don't be afraid to tell me. I would never want to do that to you.”

“With the orgasms you give me, do you really think I would say no to sex?”

“Well, if there's ever a time when you don't want to, it won't hurt my feelings. They would be hurt more if you didn't want to, but did anyway.”

“Always so considerate.”

“It's because I know what it's like to be pressured into having sex when you don't want to.”

“I know, you told me. You don't have to worry. I tell you everything, don't I?”

“Yeah.”

We finished eating, and I did the dishes without complaining. I loved this place, and I would most likely miss it when we returned home. After putting the dishes away, I cleaned off the counters and stove. When I was done with that, I was instructed to get undressed and come outside with Alex. My blood ran cold as I felt it draining from my face.

“But it's daylight.” I observed nervously.

“So? There's no one around for miles to see us. Be brave, my little Aries. Actually, I want to try something. Take off your clothes first, though.” I obeyed, earning myself a smile. “Good girl. Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Wait here, and close your eyes.”

I did, and I heard her bare feet patter away on the wooden floor. When I heard them return, I felt the heat of her body before she pressed herself against my back. Something was being tied over my eyes, and I suddenly began to panic a little. I knew Alex would never do anything to hurt me, so I kept that thought in my mind to help me relax.

Her hands lightly gripped my upper arms and she began to lead me somewhere. I heard the slide of the glass doors, and tentatively stepped outside when she nudged me. There was a slight step that she warned me about, and I was able to put my foot down onto sand without tripping and falling. She kept walking me further outside, and I could hear the ocean getting closer and louder as the water rushed up onto the beach. I gasped when I suddenly felt it lap against my feet.

“This isn't so bad, is it?” She purred in my ear, the sound making my knees weak as I whimpered at the butterflies erupting in my stomach

“No, but can you take it off now?”

“I can, but what's the magic word?”

“Please, Alex.”

I breathed a sigh of relief when she untied the blindfold and uncovered my eyes. I opened them slowly to get used to the brightness of the sun gradually, then looked down to see my feet covered in water. I looked to my left, where Alex was standing, and took in her lovely naked body. Her honeyed skin glowed in the sunlight, and I couldn't get over how amazing she looked.

“Would you want to do it again?” She asked. “Or did it freak you out too much.”

“No, it was fine. We could do it again some time.”

“I was a bit worried you would have a panic attack or something.”

“Only if you left me alone.”

“Hmm, that gives me an idea for Halloween.” She smirked wickedly.

“Oh, please no.”

“Nothing bad would happen, I promise. You trust me.”

“Yes, but I don't trust my brain. Do you know what it's like to have anxiety?”

“No, but I can imagine it's hell.”

“It is. I mean, I don't have it as bad as some people, but I can't even think about calling a fucking family member without feeling nauseous.”

“It's alright, babe.” She assured, softly stroking my hair. “Does being with me help?”

“Yeah. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you.”

We shared a smile and a kiss before she took my hand to lead me deeper into the water. I couldn't get over how blue and clear it was. I could see right down to the bottom. Alex took me out until I could barely touch the sand, but my toes brushed it every now and then as I moved my legs. Another thing that freaked me out was being in water when I didn't know how deep it was, though I was happy swimming around with my wife as we playfully splashed each other.

When I began to get tired, we moved closer to shore, and I held her against me. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked her around in a circle, taking her a bit deeper and kneeling down so our heads were underwater to steal a kiss before coming back up for air. She laughed excitedly as she shook out her hair, and ended up smacking me in the face with it, making her laugh harder.

“You're so adorable.” I said.

“And you're sexy. I want you.”

“It's almost time for lunch.”

“I'm not hungry. At least, not for food.”

“Alex! Don't be vulgar.”

“What? It's nothing you haven't heard, or said, before. It's our honeymoon, sex should be more important than food. Particularly sex with me.”

“You're right.”

“Of course I am.”

“Hang on tight, then.” I said before running out of the water and into the house, taking pleasure in her joyous laugh the entire way. 

Once inside, I went directly to the bed, and flopped down onto it, being careful not to squish her. I was thankful we were already naked, but started with slow and loving kisses before I moved them down her body. She arched her back into my lips' caresses with needy whimpers, and I couldn't contain my smile at her eagerness. It always amazed me that I could make her feel that way.

“You're not going to tease me, are you?” She asked as she ran her fingers through my hair, and I rested my chin on her stomach.

“Well, now that you said something...” I giggled when she smacked the top of my head. “I'll try to refrain from teasing you too much.”

“You'd better.”

“Why? What are you gonna do, spank me? That's only for when I've been a really bad girl, and you like it when I'm bad. You get off on punishing me.”

“If I actually did, I wouldn't need your face between my legs, or your fingers inside me.”

“How do I know that isn't so you can cum again?”

“Shut up, or I'll gag you.”

“With what? You aren't wearing panties, and a clean pair wouldn't be as much fun.”

“Ooh, you're crude sometimes.”

“You like that too.” I smirked.

“Go to my suitcase and get the harness.” She growled, and I leaped off the side of the bed to retrieve what she wanted. She took it from me and fastened it around her waist. “This time, I want you to call me Daddy.”

“Ok... Daddy.” It would take me awhile to get used to the word.

“That's my good girl.” Alex cooed. “Now, come over here and kiss me.”

I knelt in front of her on the bed and pressed my lips to hers. She hummed as we shared slow and loving kisses, her hands roaming over my back to bring me closer. It was a bit odd having the fake cock pressed against my stomach, but I became so lost in her affections that I couldn't even feel it. Everything was going well until she turned me around to face the headboard, then pushed me down on my stomach.

“Stay there. Don't move.” She whispered sultrily in my ear, and I felt the mattress dip as she moved to get off of it.

When she returned, I startled when something was tied over my eyes again, and I felt the cold chill of metal around my wrists. I pulled gently at them, and when my arms didn't move very far, I knew that the chain of the handcuffs was secured around one of the slats of the headboard. I could feel the movement of my wife behind me, and her hands suddenly moved underneath my hips to bring my ass up into the air.

“Mm, who's been a naughty girl?” She asked as her finger dipped into the slick entrance of my vagina. “You're wet already.” I heard her hum, then the pop as her finger left her mouth. “I think you deserve a spanking, after all. How many shall it be? 10? 20? How about 30?”

“However many you think I deserve, Daddy.” I replied breathlessly.

“I'll do ten. I'd like for you to be able to sit down the rest of the week.” She chuckled.

She laid me back out on the bed, straddled the backs of my thighs, and proceeded with her punishment, while I counted out loud. She just used her hands, and I received five smacks for both cheeks. When she finished, my backside was delightfully throbbing. I was grateful she kept it gentle enough to where the sting of each slap only lasted a few seconds.

“Always such an obedient pet. You do whatever I want without having to tell you.” She praised.

“Because I love you, Daddy. I want to please you and make you happy.”

“If you want me to take the blindfold off, just tell me.”

“It's alright. I want it on when you fuck me.”

“It will feel so much better, I promise. Stay on your stomach and spread your legs, I want to try a new position.”

I did as I was told, and heard the opening and closing of a lid. When she touched my sex with slick fingers, I knew it was lube. I felt pretty wet already, and we had never needed to use it before. Once she finished with me, I heard the schlick-ing sound as she stroked the dildo. I relaxed when I felt the tip press into me, and she entered me slowly.

In this position, I felt much tighter than usual, and I was thankful for the lube then. She began a gentle pace, and I moaned and gripped the headboard as the ridges of the fake cock stimulated my inner walls. Her speed was annoyingly slow, but I didn't know if I could ask her to go faster. I always let her run things when we fucked like this, but I couldn't bear it anymore.

“Please fuck me harder, Daddy.” I whimpered. 

“What else? Do you want me to pull your hair? I know you love that.”

“Yes. Do anything you want, as long as you make me cum.”

“Such a little whore for me, baby.” She said, finally speeding up the thrusting of her hips.

“Oh god, your cock is so deep!” I cried out with a gasp as I felt the head hit my cervix.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” She asked in concern, stopping her movements completely.

“No. It just surprised me.”

“Please tell me if it does hurt.”

“I will, I promise.”

“You better, or you will suffer my wrath.”

She gripped my hips then, and brought my ass back into the air to begin moving again. It was the usual brutal pace, and I was practically screaming in ecstasy, especially when she pulled my hair and whispered dirty things in my ear. When I came, it had to have been the strongest orgasm I'd ever had. My body trembled for a good two minutes when it was over, and I was released from my bonds.

When Alex removed the blindfold, it took some time for my eyes to focus, and I smiled when I saw her face next to me. I leaned over, my body shaking with the effort, and gave her a loving kiss. I didn't have the energy to go clean myself up, but I rolled onto my back and snuggled underneath the covers while she went to wash off the toy. By the time she came back, I was already fast asleep.

I woke up hours later to the smell of food, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Alex in the kitchen making something. By the scent, I assumed it was our go-to chicken and rice dish when neither of us really felt like cooking. Sadly, she had put on a loose skirt and t-shirt, so I got dressed when I decided to move. When I got out of bed, I discovered I was delightfully sore between my legs, and when I went to finally clean myself up, I groaned at the red smear that appeared on the toilet paper.

“Bad news.” I said as I entered the kitchen. “The beginning of shark week.”

“I know. Your cum isn't usually pink. I hope you enjoyed yourself, then.” She added with a smirk.

“I must have since you exhausted me. How long was I asleep?”

“About five hours.”

“I hope you weren't completely bored.”

“No. I woke up not long before you.”

“Is the food almost done? I'm starving.”

“Well, you did work up quite an appetite.” She grinned sinfully taking my hand and pulling me in for a kiss.

“It's just a shame that our fun is ruined now. Well, at least mine is.”

“There's always shower sex.”

“Thankfully my period bypassed our wedding. I'm surprised it did. Do you ever miss getting it?”

“God, no!” She giggled.

“Yeah, I won't miss it when it's gone either.”

“With my infertility, it's not like I really needed a period anyway.”

“I'm sorry you never had the army of children that you wanted.” I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

“I didn't want an army, sweetie.”

“I know, but you still wanted a few.”

“I'm afraid my only children now will be furry ones that walk on four legs... and you, of course.”

“Hey! Just because I'm 27 years younger than you, doesn't mean you can call me a child. I'm a woman.”

“I know.” She purred, giving my nipple a playful pinch through my shirt. “Will you set the table for me?”

“Anything for you, my love.” I replied with a kiss before going to the cupboard to get the plates.

We ate in our usual companionable silence, except when we discussed our plans for the rest of our trip. I wouldn't let my monthly curse ruin it! We decided that tomorrow, if I was feeling up to it, we could go for a walk to explore the forest around us. I just hoped we wouldn't end up getting lost. Later that evening, however, I still wanted to go for another swim in the ocean, build a fire, and have some drinks.

Once we finished eating, and we cleared up the dinner dishes, we got some of the alcoholic beverages we purchased in town that morning, and went outside to enjoy the last hour of sunlight. Before it started to get too dark, I made a make-shift fire pit in the sand, and had a bonfire. Alex and I sat on the ground a safe distance away to enjoy the warmth of it. 

“This is my idea of Heaven.” I said. “Just you and me, on a beach, with a nice fire.... perfect.”

“Mhm.” She replied as she snuggled against me. “Did you still want to lay in the hammock?”

“Eventually.” I took another sip of my drink. “Willst du tanzen?”

She looked at me with surprise at the German coming out of my mouth. “You want to dance? You've only had one drink.”

“I've made a fool of myself plenty of times while I was sober, so once more won't kill me.” I stood up and held out my hand. “Bitte.”

“I didn't know you spoke German.” She replied, lacing her fingers with mine, and I pulled her up.

“I've been learning.”

“We don't have any music.”

“We'll make our own. It's been awhile since I've heard you sing.”

“What shall we sing?”

“I don't care.”

“Sing the one you did at our wedding.”

I began the first verse, and we began to sway slowly. Alex hummed the melody while I continued to sing the lyrics. When I finished, she sighed happily before we shared a kiss, then sat back down to enjoy more of the fire. After our drinks were gone, we stripped off each others' clothes and dove into the water. It was cool and refreshing after the heat of the flames, like jumping into a pool after just being in the hot tub.

“I still want to make love to you in the hammock.”

“Ok.”

“Don't feel bad that you can't do anything to me, but if you feel that horrible about it, we can resort to shower sex. We'll need one to wash the sand off anyway.”

“I can still touch you, I just can't go inside.” She pointed out.

“It's fine. I'm not really in the mood right now.”

“That's a shame. Though, I'm sure I could fix that.” She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me in for slow kisses. It killed me to have to stop her, but I had to.

“I'm sorry, Alex. I just can't.”

“Did you bring anything to take for the pain?”

“Yeah, but I think I'm immune to it now.”

“I brought a hot water bottle. Or we could take a hot bath.”

“Yes to both of those.” I smiled, giving her another kiss. “Do you regret marrying me yet?”

“Of course not. I just wish we could have planned around your period.” She giggled.

“It's ok. You can give me pleasure by letting me pleasure you.”

“Something you're very good at.”

Alex took my hand and led me out of the water and to the hammock. I sat down carefully on it, and once she had settled as well, I pulled her in for more kisses. As they became more passionate, I forgot about the pain in my uterus and was able to enjoy being with her without wanting to rip it out with my bare hands. 

“God, I love you.” I breathed against her lips. “You're so sexy. The sexiest woman I've never seen.”

“You must not have seen many, then.” She teased.

“I don't need to.”

“Only because you don't have a chance with those other women.”

“Even if I did, I wouldn't care at all. All I want is you.”

“Now I know you're on your period because you're so lovey and clingy.”

“I hope that doesn't annoy you.”

“No.”

“Besides, I'm using your body heat as a pain reliever.”

“Well, it's not doing much good when we're sitting up.” She replied, tipping me backwards until I was lying down, and she pressed her naked body on top of mine.

“That's better.” I said as I parted my legs for her hips to settle between, and claimed her mouth for more passionate kisses. My hand slipped between us to seek out her clit, causing her to gasp when I pressed against it. “What's wrong?”

“You're not going to tease me?”

“No. I figure you've had enough of that.”

“It's about time.” She grinned. “But go slow.”  
I nodded as I lifted my head to hers for another longing kiss, and gently rubbed her stiff bud to make her whimper into my mouth. It didn't take long for her to break away because she was panting, her warm breath on my neck causing goose bumps to break out all over my body. I didn't stop until she came ten minutes later, still keeping up my slow pace as I gradually stopped.

“I love you.” She whispered against my throat as she caught her breath.

“Are you tired now?”

“A little. Why?”

“I thought I could bring a sheet and blanket and sleep out here.”

“The bugs would eat us alive.”

“I'll stay awake to keep the fire going.”

“You want to leave me sleeping alone?” She pouted adorably.

“I'm not going anywhere. I would never let you sleep alone, my love.” I paused to give her a quick kiss. “Can we have another round? It's been far too long since I last tasted you.”

Once she was thoroughly satisfied, nearly an hour later, I collapsed back against the other side of the hammock. As soon as she caught her breath, Alex moved to my side as well, pressing her body against mine as we shared more kisses – deep ones so she could taste herself on my tongue. She playfully nibbled my lower lip, but I couldn't keep a straight face.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing. I'm just very, very happy. Aren't you?”

“Yeah.”

“I really will treat you right, Alex. This marriage will be your last.”

“I know, sweetie. And if things don't work out, I won't get remarried again.”

“Why wouldn't things work out?”

“I don't know. One of us falls out of love with the other.”

“That person would be you because I could never stop loving you, not even if I tried. Like I would want to, anyway.” I gently brushed her hair out of her face.

“You're too good for me.”

“So are you. I don't deserve you.”

“Well, I'm yours now. Til death to us part.”

“I hope we die together so neither of us has to be without the other.”

“That's sweet, and kinda morbid.” She wrinkled her nose adorably, making me giggle. “Though, considering my more mature age, I don't think it would be probable.”

“I'll be lying beside you on your deathbed with a glass of Coke mixed with poison.”

“Coke?”

“Nothing can stop me from drinking it.”

Alex laughed. “You're ridiculous, but I love you.”

“I love you too. Shall we go to bed?”

“Yeah. We have a busy day of exploring tomorrow.”

xXx

A busy day, indeed! We were up bright and early, and after a quick breakfast, we were off to explore the surrounding rainforest. Even though I wasn't really feeling up to it, the long walk eventually began to relieve my cramps, and when it was time for our lunch picnic, they were pretty much gone. We probably walked at least five miles, and I was very thankful that we didn't get lost.

Upon returning to the cabin, I cleared out the picnic basket and washed the dishes we had used. Alex came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she rested her chin on my right shoulder. I smiled to myself as the index finger of her right hand sneaked under my shirt to tickle the skin of my stomach. I whimpered when she began kissing the back of my neck tenderly.

“If you don't desire to be fucked on the counter, you better stop.” I warned.

“And what if I do desire it?” She asked in a husky tone as her pinky slipped under the waistband of my shorts. “I love it when you're on your period. You're even more horny than usual.”

Her other hand moved up my torso to gently squeeze my breast. “God, I want you.” I purred. “Meet me in the shower in two minutes.”

I gave her a quick kiss before going to the bathroom to get ready. When she entered, she was already naked, and she pushed me underneath the spray to be pinned against the wall. I hummed happily when she crushed her lips to mine, as her hand moved down my body to disappear between my legs. I was so sensitive from her earlier teasing in the kitchen that a whimper escaped my throat.

“Not teasing me, either?” I joked.

“Would you like me to?”

“No.”

“Then shut up.”

I just giggled before she cut me off with another cruel kiss. I was getting closer to my release already, but I wanted it to last longer. I tried to hold it off as best as I could, but it was no use. I was soon moaning and panting as one last circle of her fingers over my clit sent me over the edge of pleasure. Once it was over, we washed ourselves before getting out and dried off.

Later that night, when we were snuggled in bed after supper and few drinks, we were planning out the rest of our days in this white-sand paradise. Since we had already explored the surroundings and swam in the ocean, there wasn't much else to do until our taxi came to take us to the airport in five days. On the last day, we decided to go into the nearest big city and do some shopping before flying home.

“Of course. Our honeymoon wouldn't wouldn't be complete without a shopping trip.” I teased her, earning myself a playful smack to my shoulder.

“I was gonna buy you something, but if you're going to be that way...”

“You know I don't mean it.”

“Did you enjoy our walk today?”

“Yeah. It was fun and pretty. I especially enjoyed afterward in the shower.”

“Me too.” She replied with a smile. “This might sound a bit weird, but would you sing me to sleep?”

“Anything you want.”

I began a slow and gentle version of “Thank You” by Led Zeppelin. I poured my heart into every word, and began to wonder if I should have chosen it for my wedding song. As I sang, I lightly brushed my fingers through her hair, and didn't stop until her body went slack against mine. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head before drifting off to sleep myself.

xXx

The rest of the week was filled with more swimming, bonfires, and drinking. All in all, it was the best honeymoon I could have asked for with the most wonderfully perfect woman in the entire universe. On the last day, our shopping trip was more fun than I expected it to be (I was dreading it because of the tropical heat). I was sad to leave our lovely cabin on the beach, but I couldn't wait to go home.

“I've never seen you more excited to be on an airplane. Did you not like Barbados?”

“I loved it, but I'm homesick. I miss our bed, and your basement torture chamber.”

“It's not a torture chamber.” She replied in a hushed tone, looking around at the other passengers in hopes they hadn't heard. “Perhaps when we get back, we'll revisit it and cure that wicked tongue of yours.”

“What did I say?”

“Nothing. I just want to try another new thing. I hope you've built up a nice pain tolerance.” She added with a naughty smirk, leaving me curious and slightly fearful of what she had in mind.


End file.
